


Run boy run

by Requiem32



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mace Windu Lives, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: Anakin discovers new things while he is still a padawan.Different decisions are made.The story changes with the same characters.Will Anakin know what to do?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Run boy run

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, I will publish other chapters if it will.  
>  In addition there are small quotes to various songs in these and in the next chapters, who knows who will see them all. Write down the ones you found.  
>  (if you are interested I could also publish the Italian version of the story)

Anakin's breathing was heavy in his throat.  
His arms were tight around the book, as far as he remembered, it was the largest he had ever seen.

In his chest there was fear, agitation surrounded by a thick layer of displeasure.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him.  
Surprisingly, the library of the Jedi temple seemed as empty as it had planned.  
His plans never went really well.

He looked at his belt to check if his lightsaber was there.  
He had already prepared everything for the escape.  
The most difficult part had been to hide his feelings from his teacher and Senator Palpatine who had recently shown much, too much interest in him.

His mind was very confusing at the time, but it was as if someone was speaking in his mind at the time.

"Run boy run"

He swallowed one last time before approaching the door.  
He knew that as soon as an alarm went off he would be triggered to steal the book.  
Many would head to the exit to prevent the thief from escaping

But he had to do it.  
He had to do it after the last discovery he made.  
For the good of many.

With a snap he left the library.  
Behind him he heard the noise that warned that something was wrong.  
He ran and ran overcoming and pushing every person he had between himself and his half.

Then he saw it, the door that divided the angar from the Jedi temple.  
He took a couple of steps past the door when he felt two very strong and known ties to him.  
He didn't even have to turn around to find out who was there.

"Anakin"

A calm and calm voice said.  
He turned slowly to see who was talking.  
Qui-gon.

Obi-Wan, Yoda and, to Anakin's regret, Windu were with him.

"What are you doing Padawan? I didn't know you were interested in reading"

The man's voice was very playful trying to calm the atmosphere.

"This is no time to joke Qui-gon. Your Padawan is stealing something important"

Windu's abrupt tone was in stark contrast to Qui-gon's.

"What do you want to do with the book?"

The lower Jedi said looking directly at Anakin.  
Anakin swallowed slowly before answering.

"I'd better go away master, it's my fault"

"be your fault for what?"

"Masters. The strength within me is fire, earth and restlessness. This world will never be mine"

"Anakin ....."

His master's voice was sad but aware of his padawan's words.

"Neither will you stop me, master, neither can you.  
I've always been imperfect in everything.  
Too big first, then too small.  
Too emotional, too careless.  
Everyone made me understand that I wasn't made for this place "

The man sighed consciously and took a step back approaching Obi-wan.

The younger of the two said nothing all the time.  
Too tied to the code to say anything in favor of Anakin, too tied to Anakin to say anything against him.

All this only angered Windu more.  
Which face, according to Anakin, seemed to be turning red with anger.

"What are you going to do with that book !?"

Anakin looked first at the book and then at Master Windu.  
The man's behavior made the younger one laugh.  
Windu was always the first to deny the use of emotions but was almost the first to fall into anger and similar emotions.

"I'll take it away with me to understand more."

He took his lightsaber and lit it.  
Instinctively even the masters took the lightsaber.  
Without any uncertainty anakin cut his tail symbolizing being a padawan.  
He dropped it on the ground.

"This is a farewell I guess. Out there the world awaits me"

With a quick gesture Anakin threw his sword towards the automatic door control panel and the door closed.  
He drew his sword by force and ran to the ship.  
Leave as fast as possible to find his fate out there.

Windu had taken immediate action to get Anakin back and punish him.  
The other three masters did nothing and Yoda said one sentence.

"Mysterious ways has the strength"


	2. Future

Fire surrounded every piece of metal that formed what was previously a spacecraft.  
The air was heavy and inexhaustible.  
On the floor Anakin lay covered with rubble and metal pieces.  
The poor boy's breathing was uneven, his skin was burnt and cut in various places.

"O.Obi ...... wan ... Here .... Gon"

It was the last words the boy managed to say before his eyes went blank and his poor heart stopped beating.

You are born alone and you die alone, Anakin knew it well.

//////////////

Obi-Wan's body was completely covered in sweat when he managed to wake up from the nightmare he was experiencing.  
By now he had lost count of the times when he had dreamed of Anakin dying in the spacecraft with which he had managed to escape from the temple.

He stopped to think for a moment.  
How many years had passed since it happened?  
By now six had passed since the escape of the last padawan of his former master and ....

He could not believe that, only one year after the incident, they had told him that the spacecraft had been found completely destroyed.  
No chance that someone inside could have survived.

From now on he often had nightmares in which the boy called his name and their master's name, probably hoping to be saved.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly and moved the hair from his face.  
This was not the time to think about the past.

Outside the tent, in which he had fallen asleep, there was a cruel war.

His heart would always be Anakin's.  
He hoped to be able to touch him once again, to be able to hold him close and confess what he felt for the younger boy.  
Love.

But he couldn't at that moment.  
He had to remain lucid and reason with his brain and not with his heart.  
He straightened his hair and beard before dressing.  
Although it was true that he would not remain so orderly, he hated to be seen scruffy.

Slowly he left his tent.  
Although it was very early, he decided that he would take this time to eat something slowly.

When he entered the "room" to eat he saw that he was not alone in waking up early.  
Qui-gon, his former teacher, was seated at a table with a cup of tea intent on sipping the hot drink.

He stood for a few seconds watching the steam rising upward.  
There was something oddly calming about looking at it.

"Hi Obi-Wan, you woke up very early, more than usual. Something wrong?"

The man knew him well.  
So well that he didn't have to say anything to make him understand that he wasn't well. .  
Surely he felt his feeling restless and sad through their bond.

He went over to sit in front of his former teacher.

"Another nightmare?"

The big man said in a sweet tone.  
All the younger did was nod slightly to make him understand he was right.  
He didn't trust his own voice at the time.

"I know that the death of young Slywalker still disturbs you. After the end of this war, we may take some time just for us."

He smiled a little at the statement.  
Time alone with his teacher to relax was what he definitely needed.

That moment of happiness didn't last long as the dream came back to him.  
Usually he would not externalize what he felt but at that moment he felt that it was the right thing to do.

"Before he died I dreamed it every night, I felt it.  
At that moment it seemed that the distance between the two of us and space no longer existed. "

He sighed slightly.  
I move his gaze from the cup of tea to his former teacher and friend.

"I had no idea what he would do.  
We no longer spoke as we used to do.  
I thought Anakin had finally adapted to the rules "

The younger man's voice seemed to want to break as he said the last sentence.  
He stood there watching Qui-Gon while the man offered him a look full of sadness and understanding.

He heard footsteps in the direction of the door.  
Many of the clones were entering but two people in particular attracted his attention.

There was a taller man than him who wore clothes that covered his entire body, he also had a helmet to hide his face.  
There was a Togruta girl with him.  
The girl dressed in simple clothes, in a brown T-shirt and gray trousers.  
He probably didn't appreciate bulky clothes like the person who was with her.

Both were quietly talking to each other as if no one else existed around them.

Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon with a rather confused air, it was certainly due to the presence of the two non-clones.

"I didn't know the Senate had recruited mercenaries"

"As badly as you may have thought about the Obi-Wan mercenaries, those two have asked to be in this war without any compensation"

He was speechless as he listened to the older man.  
I watch the two talk to each other when he notices that the man with the helmet turns to face him in turn.

As soon as he noticed it he looked away as quickly as possible.  
His cheeks had turned slightly red and he himself did not understand the reason, but he felt his heart beat faster.

In front of him a Qui-Gon was chuckling from the scene just seen.

"What will you do in battle if you are so shy of him, general?"

He did not appreciate being called a general.  
In battle?  
So those two had to stay in his platoon with the clones?  
Everything seemed to be worse.

"What do you want me to say? I will give you the facts, who will live will see. I don't think this time I will have the right words to say"

The man in front of him put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a good negotiator, I am sure you will find the right words"

He said before leaving  
All that remained in Obi-Wan was the ability to sigh.  
It would have been a longer than expected war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the last chapter, even here there were parts of the lyrics of songs, did anyone notice them? I hope so.  
>  Write me which ones you found


	3. War

The days that followed were the hardest that Obi-Wan could remember.

Every day they would face a raging battle.  
The victims were many from both sides and he did not like this.  
He would have preferred diplomacy to everything that was going on, but there was nothing he could do but be a good general.

Captain Rex was always by his side when he had to create strategies for war.  
He was much better off being alone as his former teacher had been sent to another planet a few days earlier.

But at that moment it didn't matter.  
He just wanted to walk a few meters to enjoy the sunset and peace for a few minutes.  
Luckily it was what he got.

In front of him there was a large landscape of trees and nature that never seemed to end.  
He would very much have liked to put this in a pocket and carry it with him, only to forget what the war could cause.  
He watched as I sun went down and the stars came out.

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and appreciating the silence on his own.  
At least he thought so

"Waiting for love?"  
Said a voice behind him.  
When he turned he saw the man in the helmet.  
Honestly, he still hadn't figured out what he could call him, he never said his name.

He made a small cough to give himself some tone.  
"It's rude to follow people, didn't you know?"  
"You must believe I came after you to say this. As far as you know I could only have come for calm"

The stranger replied so quickly that he was left speechless.  
This was very strange for him.

He stayed a couple of minutes looking at him in search of something that could help him.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He tried to be as calm and rigid as possible but felt like in a deja-vu.

"Maybe I found better. I have yet to decide"  
He went up to Obiwan and stood beside him.  
At that moment he wanted the man to take off his helmet to see his face or at least take off whatever he used to change his voice.  
"Flirting with your general doesn't seem like a good move"

"They say my general is very inclined to do this"  
The man chuckled and looked at him.  
He felt almost hurt and ready to do the tragic, but perhaps it was not the time.  
"They say you use a mercenary lightsaber"

Obi-wan was not to forget what the man before him was.  
"I wonder how you got it"  
"The past is made to remain so, past"

A phrase he would not have expected from the merchant.  
He often saw him laughing with the girl always with him.  
Maybe he didn't like the company of others and was just polite.  
Maybe the two were lovers.

What did it matter?  
It wasn't his business, he only had to care that the man did his duty well.  
"It's right"

There were moments of silence as the stars surrounding them became increasingly visible.  
"I'd like to drink and talk to you after the war"  
Obi-wan was surprised for a few seconds  
"Thing?"  
"You know, not as military but as possible friends. With Ahsoka it's not fun, he gets drunk easily"  
"Ahsoka?"  
"The girl who is always with me"  
"Mmmm, I understand. You look very close"  
"If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here to ask you to come and drink with me"

Obi-Wan would have said that the man had winked if he didn't have a helmet.  
Just the thought made his cheeks warm.

But his thought was swept away when he heard someone scream his name.  
He turned around quickly to see Captain Rex running towards him.  
He went to him to understand what was going on, something was going wrong.  
"General, we are under attack. We have had serious losses."

Obi-Wan punished himself by biting his tongue hard.  
He shouldn't be distracted with that mercenary and his flirtation.  
Although he did not refuse it.  
"Order the retreat now"

All three ran towards the camp which was not very far fortunately.

Many clones were on the ground surrounded by their blood and brothers.  
The battle was in its infancy.  
How could all this have been possible?  
They had always been attentive to every detail so as not to be taken by surprise.

He ran into the field to fight.  
Every stroke of his with his lightsaber was accurate and he tried to help every clone.

At his side came the girl who had discovered her name was Ashoka.  
She fought with a laser gun like the mercenary at the time.  
They would have won, their escape from the living would have been his victory.

A loud noise caught his attention.  
A fighter had been hit and would soon crash into them.  
"STREET!"

Both he and the girl began to run with the clones to the last spaceship waiting there to leave.  
The ship was falling too fast.  
They would not have lived to see a new dawn.

He waited for an explosion that never came.

In front of him the fighter had stopped in midair as if ....  
As if someone by force had stopped him.

When he looked around to see who had been he saw it.  
The merchant kept his hands raised towards the hunt.  
With the use of force I lower the fighter and ran on the spaceship pulling Ashoka and Obi-Wan with him.

The unnamed mercenary was sensitive to force.  
How had he not understood it?

They left so quickly that he didn't have time to get out of his thoughts.  
"Vader, are you okay?"  
"Sure snips, just a few scratches"

Obi-Wan turned to the two who spoke.  
Apparently the merchant called himself Vader, at least now he had a name.  
One answer and a thousand more questions.  
"You should go to the infirmary"  
"I will do it"

Vader said as he walked.  
He had so many questions to ask the man.  
But before doing anything in a hurry she would talk to Qui-Gon about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think with a comment.  
>  If you like the DC go to read my other stories ^^


	4. Scars

Obi-wan was not looking at anyone as he walked with a firm and fast enough pace.  
Most of his thoughts were on Vader.

The man was sensitive to force, not just a man who had found a lightsaber and made it his primary weapon.  
Did you know him?  
Was he a young man whom the Jedi had not found?

So many questions and one answer.  
Vader was strong by force.  
But how strong?

He turned away from his thoughts as he entered his ex-master's room.  
Qui-gon was pouring tea into two cups.  
Obi-wan had warned him not long before he would go to him, he needed to speak to someone.  
"Master "

It was the only thing he said to manifest his presence.  
He was sure he already knew it was there.  
Their bond had always been very strong even after he became a knight.  
The council would not approve of this bond, for his teacher what he wanted the council was irrelevant.

"You are very shaken. Don't keep everything inside and sit and drink tea with me"  
The man was now looking at him with a calm look, he knew that his ex-padawan needed something to calm down and not the opposite.  
Obi-wan might have seemed a quiet man to those who knew him for the first time but he knew it wasn't like that, inside him there was always a perpetual storm locked in a body of flesh.  
He hoped that one day it would not be bad because of his not expressing his feelings.

Obi-wan approached him and sat down, took the cup of hot tea in his hands and sipped it slowly.  
It always helped.  
"I came on purpose master, I need someone to help me put my thoughts in order"

"Tell me well and I'll try to help you in the best way"  
The man put the cup with the warm, bitter liquid in his hands, as he loved to drink it.

"He is that mercenary, he is sensitive to force and surely able to use it"

"How does this new information change the current situation?"

"I think we should inform the Jedi council. What if he was a sith? He could be with us just to get information."

Qui-gon thought what the other man had said.  
"We have too little information to say this. We should get more information about him  
But I'm very interested in getting to know this person.  
Do you know where he is now? "

"We arrived not many hours ago, so I guess he's still in the infirmary for treatment."

Qui-gon got up from his chair and put down his finished cup of tea.  
"Come Obi-wan, we will go together to visit this person who manages to upset your person. You as a general and I as a colleague and friend, so we will not suspect"

Everything was going too fast for Obi-wan.  
As much as he trusted his former teacher, he had the strange feeling that something would go wrong.  
He only hoped that the man's plan .... why lie to him?  
He hoped that the man had a plan and did not go instinctively as usual.

The two came out of Qui-gon's rooms and walked to the infirmary.  
Many looked at the two Jedi generals with respect, others were too busy with their injuries and other factors of the war to notice them.  
War never changes.

The two entered the infirmary.  
As usual during the war the room was flat with wounded, more or less serious.  
Doctors of different races walked around the room trying to help every wounded person to the best of their ability.  
There was no shortage of dead, completely covered by a blanket.  
The dead were never missing in the war.  
Obi-wan hated this.

At the far end of the room was Vader.  
Beside him, as always, was Ahsoka.  
The expression of the ragaza was worried, certainly for his .... it is not sure that the word companion is going well but at that moment he did not find a better one.

His former teacher walked past him.  
He had seen the man before so he was sure the man knew where to go.

"Hello"  
Qui-gon's smile was famous for being serene and for trusting his sight.  
So seeing Vader how to freeze on the spot made him surprised.  
What had shaken the mercenary so much?

"Hi. I wasn't waiting for someone to come"  
Now Vder's voice did not leak what the man felt but Obi-wan had a strange feeling, he was almost never wrong.

Qui-gon spoke before he could say a single word.  
"I know you have saved many lives including that of my ex padawan. I am grateful that you are on our side.

For a moment Obi-wan looked away from Vader towards his former teacher.  
Were the voices capable of going so fast as to reach him?  
He hadn't told him that he had been saved by the mercenary.

"Since you have not yet been assigned to anyone with my battalion, I thought I would invite you to drink"

Vader looked at the girl next to him and nodded  
"We would like to have a drink"

Obi-wan was now sure that something would go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I'm always happy to read the comments


End file.
